Love Lost, Love Gained
by pink-hime-sakura
Summary: The CCS crew have gone through a lot of troubles and hassles, but have never had to make painful decisions before. What happens if, one day, the CCS gang happen to be caught in a love knot? Will they choose their true love or friends? *Edited*
1. Unrequited Love

Ohayo!  
  
I got a new idea for a ficcie, and since its summer vacation, I have plenty of time to write! Yay! No more homework, no more tests, no more snobby teacher's pets! Hee hee!  
  
I'm not a very good planner, and I write what comes into my mind, so if you guys have any ideas, please feel free to tell me, k?  
  
Okay. I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. There. Sue me, and you'll get nothing. However, press the little review button, and you'll get a million *coff*moleculesofair*coff* ! R+R please!  
  
Don't worry, it will be S+S and E+T in the end.  
  
Start the fic!!!  
  
Syaoran gelled his hair for the third time. He didn't like gel, but Tomoyo preferred neat, smooth hair as opposed to his normal messy mane.  
  
Syaoran was wearing a formal tux, as if he were going to a wedding instead of just meeting the girl he had a crush on since fifth grade. He knew that Tomoyo was unsure of her feelings, and that Eriol was a contender for her love, as well, and he'd be damned if he lost her because of his attire. Better make sure she approves of him.  
  
Running his hand once more through his hair, trying to flatten the hair once again rising up, Syaoran grabbed his car keys and stepped into his black Mercedes, heading towards the Penguin Park.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Syaoran cursed. "Shit! I'm late." Pressing harder on the gas pedal, Syaoran thought about Tomoyo, about her beautiful, shiny hair that turns different colors under different amounts of light, sometimes violet, sometimes purple, sometimes ebony, but always beautiful. He thought about her pale skin, soft and creamy, smooth and delicate. He thought about her beauty, her radiance, her elegance. He admired everything about Tomoyo.  
  
Once he reached Penguin Park, he ran towards the bench where one lonely, solitary figure was sitting. To him, it seemed like a goddess was gracing the park with her light. As Syaoran approached his crush, Tomoyo turned around. Her amethyst eyes locked on his face, but then she modestly turned her eyes down. "Syaroan." She acknowledged him, and patted the seat beside her.  
  
Syaoran sat down and wasted no time. "Tomoyo, you know I love you! Please go out with me."  
  
Tomoyo turned her head away, her violet hair covering her face. "I'm sorry, Syaoran, I just don't know if I'm ready to go steady with anyone. I mean, I have fun with Eriol on our dates, too!" Tomoyo turned towards him, eyes misty. "Can't you see, Syaoran, I can't make my decision now! Neither of you have done anything more worthy than the other, and I can't tell which I love more."  
  
"But.but Tomoyo! I know I love you, and you love me. Once we start going out, I know you'll realize I'm the one for you!" Syaoran cried out desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tomoyo whispered, then whirled up from the bench in Penguin Park. "I have to go now." She walked away, disappearing into the darkness. Syaoran watched her as she faded away.  
  
"How can I make you love me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo, Syao-kun!"  
  
A bright, energetic face popped up in front of Syaoran, distracting him from his dismal thoughts of his doomed love. Syaoran raised his head dejectedly to see who was interrupting his gloomy thoughts.  
  
"Oh.ohayo, Saku-chan," Syaoran greeted her, once again lowering his head and returning to his thoughts of Tomoyo.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura's face was now filled with concern. "Is it Tomoyo- chan? I always tell her to be nice. What did she do now?" Sakura knew how much Syaoran loved Tomoyo, and how a single request from Tomoyo would be like a order from an emperor to him. Sakura was pained to see how much Syaoran loved Tomoyo, after all, she did love him, but if Syaoran was happy, she wouldn't complain. Syaoran would never love her, anyways.  
  
"Tomoyo rejected my offer to go steady again, and I don't know how to change her mind. She says she loves both me and Eriol, and I can't change my mind about her." Syaoran poured out his heart to Sakura; she was his best friend since he moved to Tomoeda from Hong Kong. She wasn't like Tomoyo; she was cheery, and helped him out every time. Tomoyo was like a goddess, perfect yet unattainable. Sakura was like an angel, always there to help, beautiful, but not in an unearthly way, always optimistic, always there for him. "I'm starting to wonder if the situation is hopeless."  
  
Sakura, annoyed at Tomoyo's indecisiveness, made a mental note to talk to Tomoyo later. What kind of crazy girl wouldn't love to have Syaoran as her boyfriend?  
  
"No no no no no!" Sakura admonished. "You have to be persistent! If Tomoyo-chan is wavering now, and you give up on her, then she'll just move to Eriol-kun. You've gotta work to get her attention, to win her love!" Sakura was sounding like a coach now, giving him a pep talk. "Don't worry, we'll think of something."  
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura's enthusiasm. Yep, she puts her all into anything she does. He was very thankful to have a friend like her. By now, Syaoran was very much cheered up, and ready to take this challenge by the horns.  
  
"Hey, Saku-chan, what say we go and be lazy bums at my house? We can rent a movie."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ne.a little short. Oh well! I like how it's coming along, maybe I should put more excitement in it.but then, this is just the prologue.  
  
Oh, and if anyone knows how to put bold, italics, and underline in the ficcie, PLEASE tell me. My email is pink_hime_sakura@yahoo.com. Thanx!  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review!!!!! It would boost my ego soooo much, and I can have more inspiration for my story! Oh, and you should read my other story, The Face That Launched A Thousand Ships. It's based off of the Trojan War. I think it's pretty good. After all, everyone bases stories off of Cinderella, and the Wizard of Oz, and other stories like that, so why not the Illiad ^_~?  
  
Remember, press the little blue button and review!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	2. The Plan

I am sooooooo bored!!!! WAAAAH! There's nothing to do during summer vacation...except write, of course. And go on the Internet. And watch TV. But it does get boring. Of course, there IS the SAT I'm supposed to read, but I'm not THAT desperate...yet.  
  
I'm really starting to wonder if I'm the only person on summer vacation because I write several chappies a day, and no one reviews. Is it because my stories suck, or I'm the only one on break, or what?  
  
Sigh. I resign myself to writing more, even if no one reads it. But if you do read my stories, please review...and I'll keep writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Period.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh...how sweet..." Sakura sniffled and reached for what Syaroan thought was her hundredth tissue, and wiped her eyes. "Don't you think it's sad, Syao-kun?"  
  
They were now sitting on Syaoran's squishy sofa in his apartment watching a video that Sakura had rented called "Marmalade Boy". Syaoran thought his situation with Tomoyo was more fit for a movie than this plot. Throughout most of the movie, Syaoran had been trying to think of a way to get together with Tomoyo. He had racked his mind, trying to think of some way to attract Tomoyo's attention and get her to date him.  
  
His eyes wandered to the TV screen, where a couple was going out to make another couple jealous, and he suddenly jumped up.  
  
"That's it!" His eyes shone brightly as he thought of his plan.  
  
Sakura stared at him like he was crazy. "Syao-kun? What's it? Arimi just broke Miki's heart when she told her she was staying at Ginta's house. What's so good about that?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, smiling slightly because of Sakura's obliviousness. "I have a way to get me and Tomoyo-chan together!"  
  
Sakura tilted her head, looking like a cute little elf. "What is it?" Sakura was curious to know his new plan, but was also hoping it would be a dud. She wanted to keep Syaoran for herself, even if they weren't dating, then quickly admonished herself. I'm just being selfish; after all, I want Syaoran to be happy.  
  
"I could make Tomoyo-chan jealous by pretending to date another girl, so she would come back to me!" It was the perfect idea. Syaoran was so excited that his eyes shone with anticipation. Suddenly, he drooped a little. "But where would I find someone willing to play the part as my girlfriend?"  
  
Sakura had a thought. Maybe she could play his girlfriend, and spend some quality time with him, as well as help him get the girl he loved. "Syao- kun? If you want, I'll play the part." Sakura felt herself getting redder by the moment, but she really wanted to spend time with Syaoran.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran's cheerfulness came back. "That's GREAT! We'll start plan 'Make Tomoyo jealous' tomorrow at school, where she can see us. Arigato (Thanks), Saku-chan, you're the best friend anyone could have!" He hugged her, impulsively, and was surprised to feel a warm tingle. Sakura blushed.  
  
"No problem."  
  
After Sakura left Syaoran's apartment, she smiled sadly. She felt both happy and sad; happy that she got to spend time with Syaoran, sad that the time they would spend together was going to be a fake. Even with this thought, Sakura felt like crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moshi moshi (Hello), Kinomoto Sakura-desu (Sakura Kinomoto speaking)."  
  
"Sakura-chan? This is Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura instantly perked up on hearing it was Tomoyo, her best girl friend. "Yeah, Tomoyo-chan? What's up?"  
  
"It's about Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun. I don't know which one of them I like best; and Syaoran-kun just asked me out. I didn't know what to say. Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
Sakura felt like her heart was being torn in two. The guy she loved was Syaoran, and he obviously would've liked her to recommend him. But she loved Syaoran, and recommending Syaoran to Tomoyo would be like pushing her own heart to Tomoyo on a silver platter. "I don't know," she whispered quietly.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Daijoubu (Are you alright)?" Tomoyo's voice was filled with concern. "Am I calling at the wrong time?"  
  
Sakura was getting over feeling sad, and now was a little angry. What right did Tomoyo have to be holding two guys in her clutches?  
  
"Why are you, the prom queen, asking me, the normal girl, what to do? Shouldn't you know? You're the one who receives tons of love letters everyday. I don't. You should be more experienced than me." Sakura tried to keep the poison out of her voice, but right now she just wanted to be let alone. She hung up the phone and started crying.  
  
Tomoyo, hearing the dial tone, was speechless. Sakura had never been like this before, especially not to her. Something must be wrong. She called out for her maid.  
  
"Namazu! Call my chauffeur; we're going to Sakura's house."  
  
She hurried down the grand staircase towards the door, then paused. Sakura must have been wanting to be left alone, if she hung up the phone. Tomoyo decided to do just that; leave her alone.   
  
"Namazu? Never mind." Saying that, Tomoyo went back into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okie dokie, chappie 2 finished. I'm trying to make my ficcies longer; it's harder than it looks, ne?  
  
I know I said this before, but does anyone know how to make the words bold and italicized and stuff? When I type my ficcie on Word, it's format is okay, but once it gets on Fanfiction.net, it gets all screwed up.  
  
Well, that's it for today. Review review review!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	3. Success?

Ohayo minna-san!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time; hope you review again! ^_^ Well, I'm considerably less hyper and bored than last time I wrote, so let's see what effect that has on my writing, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, have never owned, and never will own Cardcaptor Sakura. Unless I'm magically turned into CLAMP.  
  
^-^ I'll just cut the small talk and start writing, k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura looked frantically for Syaoran. Class was about to start, and they still hadn't discussed their plan for today. Finally noticing him running through the gates, she called out to him.  
  
"Syao-kun! Over here!"  
  
Seeing her waving and jumping next to the sakura tree, Syaoran grinned and waved back, all the while running to her.  
  
After arriving at the tree, Syaoran collapsed onto the ground, wheezing. With cheeks glowing red from running so far, he looked like he was blushing. Sakura wished he blushed like that for her. "Geez...I sound like an old man..."  
  
Sakura laughed. Syaoran was anything but an old man to her. His messy chocolate hair was definitely not a symbol of an old man, nor could an old man have such a beautiful body, nor such a rich, throaty voice...Sakura blushed. Not only that, his sweet personality and sense of humor was great.   
  
Once Syaoran caught his breath, he motioned for her to come close. Once her face was right beside Syaoran's, he whispered the plan to her. "Once class starts, we stare at each other, mouth words, and continue a silent conversation all class period. Since I don't have you for second period, pretend to look bored. In third and fourth, do the same thing. Maybe even pass a few notes or something. The rest of the day, do the same, as long as Tomoyo-chan's watching. Does that sound okay?"  
  
Sakura thought about it. "I dunno, we want to fool the whole school right? Not only Tomoyo-chan? Because if we only do it in front of Tomoyo-chan, she'll catch on to what we're doing."  
  
Syaoran considered this point, and admitted, "Yeah, you're right. How about we always act like boyfriend-girlfriend in public? Or at school, where the students can see us?"  
  
"Okay. Agreed! Start plan 'Make Tomoyo Jealous'!" They high-fived each other, then ran off to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo stared at her friend, astonished. "You mean Syaoran-kun ask you out?"   
  
Sakura bobbed her head happily, in assent. Tomoyo and her just made up, and she apologized for the phone call. Then she had broken the news, well, fake news to her.  
  
Sakura waved at someone across the room, and turned back to Tomoyo. "What, you don't believe me?" Sakura put on a fake pout.  
  
"No, it's not that I don't believe you," Tomoyo assured her, although she was thinking thoughts of a different sort.   
  
Tomoyo accepted Sakura's statement, but her suspicions were definitely not soothed. I  
  
Tomoyo wondered why she didn't feel sad to hear that Syaoran had already found someone else, her best friend, for that matter. Shouldn't she feel something? Like anger, or jealousy?  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura stared at Tomoyo, then waved a hand in front of her best friend's face. No response. She must be shocked to hear this news. She let a secret smile slip onto her face. She was filled with glee at this tiny accomplishment.  
  
Sakura remembered what would happen if this plan was a success, and her spirits suddenly lowered. Were girls who are in love always caught in situations like this?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was watching their progress since Sakura waved to him, signifying the start of plan 'Make Tomoyo Jealous'. He watched quietly as Sakura delivered the news, amazed at how good of an actress Sakura was. That was surely pure joy on her face. Sakura was so cute, with that cheery grin on her face. I  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Tomoyo's heavenly voice. He strained to hear what she said, but then didn't bother after he heard her tone of voice. He couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. Phase one of 'Make Tomoyo Jealous' was successful. She sounded incredulous, and obviously didn't believe Sakura.  
  
He kept watching silently, with a smile, as Tomoyo spaced out and Sakura beamed. "Such a kawaii (cute) girl," he murmured, before slipping into his seat.  
  
Strangely, Syaoran never thought about which girl he was speaking of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know, I'm rushing things a bit. Sorta. Syaoran doesn't have a crush on Sakura yet, but is starting to develop one! How kawaii...^-^  
  
Sigh...another chappie finished and done. I liked the ending!  
  
Do you guys think I should make Tomoyo jealous or let her find out their plan? It doesn't matter as much, because either way she's going to end up with Eriol. Speaking of which, I haven't even introduced Eriol in this ficcie. Hmmm...how should I introduce him?  
  
If you guys have any ideas or comments at all, please review and tell me. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks ^_~!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	4. Revelations

Konnichiwa, minna-san!  
  
I'd like to thank Fantasiimaker for helping me solve the problem of my story's formatting. *Bows* Domo arigato!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I'm just borrowing *coff coff* the characters!  
  
Well, there's not much else to say, except enjoy the fic! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was so blissful as she went to her locker after school, she felt like floating on air. It didn't matter that this was all a fake; Syaoran had been winking at her and writing her notes all period. Now she knew how Tomoyo must have felt. Sakura frowned slightly, thinking of her best friend.  
  
This was a serious matter, a lose-lose situation for her. If she didn't help Syaoran, he'd be sad, and she didn't want that. But if she did help Syaoran, he'd leave her for Tomoyo once Tomoyo asked him back. On the other hand, if she just told Syaoran how she felt, that would be like betraying Tomoyo. Sakura groaned and banged her head against her locker.  
  
She was so engaged in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Syaoran sneaking up behind her, until his arms encircled her waist. She quickly turned around, and seeing that it was Syaoran, blushed hotly. "Hey."  
  
Syaoran leaned down and whispered in her ear. "So, is plan "Make Tomoyo Jealous" going well?"  
  
Still unable to keep her mind off of Syaoran's arms about her waist, Sakura took a while before reacting to the question. "Hoe (huh)? Oh. Yeah, it's going great." Sakura forced her thoughts away from Syaoran's warmth and onto the plan. "What say we discuss the progress over a nice, cold sundae?"  
  
"Good idea." Syaoran let a smile wash over his face. "I'll pay you back for my sundae after, okay?"  
  
"What do you mean? We're gonna share this sundae, like all couples do!" Syaoran flashed her a "you silly goose" smile. "After all, if you're gonna do something, do it right!"  
  
Sakura was feeling giddy inside. She and Syaoran were going to share a sundae!!! All traces of sadness at their plan disappeared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo sighed, not knowing what to make of the current situation. Sakura and Syaoran were dating, but she still thought something was wrong about it. She had been pondering about this news since Sakura had told her about it.   
  
Not noticing where she was heading, Tomoyo stopped right in front of a small eatery, and a familiar auburn-colored head caught her eye. Walking into the shop, and about to call Sakura's name, she suddenly froze and noticed the guy sitting across from her. With a sinking feeling in her heart, Tomoyo believed that Sakura must have been telling the truth.  
  
She walked up to the counter and quietly asked for a small smoothie. After having paid for her order, Tomoyo slipped unnoticed into the stall behind Sakura's, silently listening in on their conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran chatted and discussed their plan, unwary of the violet-haired girl sitting so close to them.  
  
"So, same routine tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup. And during lunch, when Tomoyo-chan is in hearing range, I'll ask you out, okay?" Syaoran had no idea how much this off-hand statement meant to Sakura. He was totally oblivious to how this little scheme affected and tormented Sakura's emotions, how much she cared for him, that she was even willing to forsake her own happiness to help him achieve his. "We'll go to that one restaurant that everyone in our school likes. Then, we'll have more of a chance to flaunt our "date" and make Tomoyo-chan notice."  
  
"Okay." Although Sakura was saddened by his constant mention of Tomoyo, she was glad that he was taking her out. "Do you want me to call Tomoyo- chan and exaggerate our meeting here, and how we shared a sundae with one spoon?" Sakura barely managed to get the words out without stuttering in awkwardness.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran nodded, then smiled warmly at Sakura. "You know, I still have to thank you for helping me out with this."  
  
Sakura blushed, although knowing that this warm smile was just a mask to deceive Tomoyo.   
  
"Well, we'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Saku-chan." Syaoran stood up, and waited for her to move. Sakura rose, and accompanied Syaoran to his car. Only after they both got in and drove off did Tomoyo stop watching them, and left the little restaurant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun Dun Dun...... AN: Heh heh heh! Tomoyo found out. What's gonna happen now? You'll have to wait until the next chappie! Mwuahahaha!!! Although this really isn't a cliffie, I still think it was suspenseful, ne?  
  
Oh, I have an idea for a new ficcie, I'm thinking of not writing "The Face That Launched A Thousand Ships" anymore, because no one's reviewed that since chapter two, so I guess it's not that good.  
  
WARNING-SPOILER FOR THE (POSSIBLE) NEW FICCIE AHEAD!  
  
This new fic would be about an oracle (Eriol) who is always accurate in his predictions, a prostitute who only sells her arts, not her body, so she can find her sister, a servant who is very gentle and in the emperor's service, and an emperor who is used to being spoiled and getting what he wants.  
  
So what do you think? Is it a good idea/ It would be another sort of love triangle thingy, only a different love triangle than this one. Tell me if you think it's a good idea!  
  
Okay, that's all. Don't forget to review; ja!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	5. Forever Friends

Uh oh...the formatting is STILL screwed up...snifflez...maybe I'm just not a computer person. Either that, or my computer is the weird one. Or maybe I should actually read the instructions. Hehe!  
  
Oh well, as long as it is readable, ne?  
  
So, how're everyone's finals coming along? I'll just sit here and laugh at all you poor, poor folks...Mwuahahaha!!! Just kidding. I know the torture...  
  
I don't own CCS.  
  
*Trumpet blasts* Start the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo sat on her featherbed, racking her mind, trying to think of a way to counterattack against Syaoran's deception. Suddenly, she had an idea! "Perfect," she murmured to herself, smiling in satisfaction. She quickly picked up her phone with her beautiful, sleek hand and perfectly manicured nails, and dialed someone's number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura lay awake on her bed. It was already twelve, but she just couldn't sleep. Every time she fell asleep, she would wake up thinking of Syaoran kissing Tomoyo, or Syaoran sharing a sundae with Tomoyo, or Syaoran walking Tomoyo to class.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this! The main reason Sakura volunteered to be Syaoran's "girlfriend" was so that she could spend time with him, and to be close to him. Sakura knew it was selfish of her to think that way, but she couldn't help it. Was there no happiness for her? Did she have to do everything for others?  
  
Sakura burst into silent sobs. She just couldn't take this anymore; this pressure was unbearable. On one hand, she wanted to be close to Syaoran, and be with him forever. On the other hand, she wanted Syaoran to be happy. Pretending to be his girlfriend worked along with both wishes, but only until the façade ended. What would she do then?  
  
Sakura cried, and cried, and eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~  
  
Sakura watched as she and Syaoran headed towards the small eatery they went to that afternoon. Surprised to see herself next to Syaoran, Sakura noticed that she was floating in the air. Then, she realized she was see-through, and satisfied herself with watching herself and Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran went up to the counter and ordered a humongous fudge sundae with a cherry on top.  
  
"Syao-kun? I'll pay you back for my sundae after, okay?"  
  
"What do you mean? We're gonna share this sundae, like all couples do! After all, if you're gonna do something, do it right!"  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo came in. "Ohayo (Hello), Syaoran-kun," she purred seductively, making deer eyes at him. She was wearing a stunning dress that accentuated her feminine curves and emphasized her beautiful, sparkling, amethyst eyes covered with long lashes. "Wanna come sit by me?" Even Sakura thought her voice was extremely musical and light.  
  
Syaoran, as if bewitched, moved to her side, leaving the dream Sakura staring desolately at the place where Syaoran had been standing next to her. The dream Sakura burst into tears as Tomoyo and Syaoran shared the sundae, Syaoran kissing away the fudge on Tomoyo's lips.  
  
~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~  
  
"IIE!!!!!!!" Sakura burst up from her bed, sobbing erratically. "Syaoran- kun!" Her body wracked with sobs, her mind wracked with sorrow, Sakura threw off the covers, and not even bothering to change clothes, Sakura ran out of the house, a trail of tears following her.  
  
She ran along subconsciously, not knowing where she headed, her feet taking her to some familiar place. All she could do was cry, and cry, and cry. I She ignored her thoughts and ran on, hoping to run to a place safe from the irony of life.  
  
Suddenly stopping at the sakura tree in the park, Sakura collapsed. Weeping until her eyes were red and swollen, until her tears were dried, Sakura thought back to the time when she and Syaoran just met.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"Hey."  
  
The unknown boy turned around. "Hey."  
  
Sakura walked up to him, breathing in the fresh, flowery scent of the cherry blossoms, and sat down, patting the ground next to her. "Sit down."  
  
The unknown boy obeyed silently.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Li Syaoran. I just moved here from Hong Kong."  
  
"Really? Sugoi (cool)...I've never been anywhere cool before, I've lived in Tomoeda all my life. How did you find this place?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her and smirked slightly. "This tree IS in a park, you know. It's not like this place is a secret."  
  
"Well yeah," Sakura said defensively, "But no one ever wants to come here, because they could be playing at the amusement park, or shopping at the mall."  
  
"Good point. People really need to appreciate nature more." Syaoran looked at her, a bit of shyness evident in his face. "I like flowers and plants. I think they're really neat, because they're so vibrant, so full of life...I like things like that."  
  
Sakura smiled, happy to hear that. "Honto ni (Really)? That's great, you don't normally find guys who like plants. They think it's wimpy. But its not, not really. Life is never wimpy. Especially not such a beautiful life." Sakura nodded warmly at the cherry blossoms floating to the ground.  
  
Syaoran whole-heartedly agreed. "Hey, what grade are you in?"  
  
"I'm going into fifth grade next year."  
  
"Really?" Syaoran seemed excited. "So am I! Are you in Tomoeda Elementary?"  
  
"Yup. If you're going there, I can show you around, and that way you won't be totally alone, 'cause I'll be your friend."  
  
"Gee, really? Thanks, Sakura-chan." Syaoran paused. "I CAN call you Sakura-chan, right?"  
  
"Yeah sure! You're my friend now. Can I call you Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The new friendship was sealed with two equally bright smiles. As the years wore on, Sakura-chan became Saku-chan and Syaoran-kun became Syao-kun. 'Friends' became 'best friends', and 'best friends' became 'forever friends', and little by little, they grew up together.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Thinking these thoughts, Sakura fell asleep under the sakura tree where her relationship with Syaoran had its roots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, that was a rather long chappie! Yay!  
  
Poor Sakura, tho. :( so sad...I thought my story needed a bit more drama, so I guess this is my "drama chapter". I wonder what Tomoyo is planning to do? Hmmm...I hope it's not evil...I like Tomoyo-chan.  
  
Okay, well give me feedback on if you want me to write "The Oracle"!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	6. Sakura likes Eriol?

Konnichiwa minna-san!  
  
Last chapter, I made a slight mistake; in one part I said the sakura tree was in the schoolyard, and later I hinted that it was in the park. It's my bad; I was gonna make it in the schoolyard, but I changed my mind. It's actually supposed to be in the park, my bad! Gomen ne.  
  
Thanks for the reviews; you guys are great ^_~!  
  
JuNeMaNgO- thanks for reading! I'll have lotsa time to write; maybe I write too much, ne? And thanks for the support, as well. I'll try to make this chappie more interesting for you!  
  
Shadow Elf Sofi- thanks for the review, and I hope you like this fic!  
  
Cherry Blossom- I'm honored to have such an insightful author review my ficcie, thanks for notifying me of my error! I'm trying to fix the grammar; it annoys me as well.  
  
Danielle- I have a lotta time to write now that I'm on summer vacation. Thanks for the encouragement and I'll try to write longer chappies!  
  
Fantasiimaker- your formatting advice really helped; thanks a lot! If you know how to fix the new formatting mistake, please tell me! You like Marmalade Boy? I've only read some of the manga but it's cool.  
  
Next set of business: the disclaimer. I really hate this part, it gets dry after a while. I do not own CCS, never have, never will.  
  
On to the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hoe (Huh)?"  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes, wondering why her bedroom wall suddenly disappeared, letting in so much sun. She also wondered why she didn't hear the annoying buzz of her alarm clock. Groping around for it, she felt nothing except grass.  
  
"Oh well," she yawned. Then her senses kicked in. Her eyes popped open, horrified. "Oh no..." I must've fallen asleep under the tree... Looking at her watch, she relaxed. "Phew..."  
  
It was only six o'clock. Sakura was amazed that she actually had the capability of waking up so early. It was probably the brightness of the sun. Stretching her arms a little, she stood up. A few cherry blossoms drifted off her body. They must have fallen on her while she was sleeping. Trudging back towards her house sleepily, Sakura thought of her nightmare.   
  
Still deliberating this problem, Sakura bumped into someone, and they both ended up on the ground.  
  
"Gomen ne (sorry)," she hurriedly apologized, getting to her feet. Then she saw who she had bumped into, and gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
Syaoran shut off his alarm and pushed himself up from his bed. Unlike Sakura, he was very much a morning person. Stretching, he smiled as he felt the rays of the sun hitting his face. "Ah...another new day."  
  
He wasn't sure why, but he was happier than normal today. It was as if something wonderful was going to happen. He quickly showered and dressed, grabbed a piece of toast and ran outside for his morning jog.  
  
Just as he rounded a corner, he collided into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.  
  
"Gomen ne," the person said, her voice honey sweet.  
  
Groaning, he lifted his head, only to meet the eyes of Sakura! "Saku-chan? What are you doing up so early?" For all the years Syaoran knew Sakura, she had never gotten up so early before.  
  
"Oh...I was just...um...enjoying the crisp morning air!" Sakura's genki (energetic) face seemed a little downcast today, and Syaoran really doubted what she said was true.  
  
"Oh, I see," he said, more than a little skeptically, but then he changed the subject. "So Saku-chan, you know the plan? During lunch, I-"  
  
"I know," she snapped, then her anger disappeared, replaced by regret. "I'm sorry, Syao-kun, I'm just not a morning person." She quickly strode away, leaving a stunned Syaoran standing on the sidewalk.  
  
Even though that's what he thought, Syaoran was very worried about Sakura. What was wrong with her? He shook his head, mystified, then continued on with his daily run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking for Sakura in the busy lunch room, Syaoran saw her sitting next to Tomoyo, who was sitting next to Eriol, busy chatting with him. Syaoran, seething, tried to keep his temper in check. He sat down next to Sakura and forced a grin on his face.  
  
"Ohayo, Saku-chan." Even though he was talking to Sakura, Syaoran's eyes kept flitting to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Sakura noticed this, and responded sadly. "Ohayo..."  
  
Syaoran, watching Eriol flirt shamelessly with Tomoyo, growled under his breath, but Sakura heard. Each jealous growl was a knife wound in her heart.   
  
Syaoran turned his eyes to Sakura, and put his arm around her. "So, dearest Sakura, would you like to go out with me? We can go to Chez Ritz, that neat restaurant you really wanted to eat at." He winked at her, partly as flirting, and partly as a signal for her to accept.  
  
"Of course," Sakura replied, not exactly with the enthusiasm a girlfriend would.  
  
Faking concern, Syaoran peered at her. "What's wrong, koi (lover)?"  
  
Sakura glared at him, knowing it was all an act. "Don't you think you're laying it on a bit thick, lover-boy?" She stomped out of the cafeteria, managing to hold her tears in until she reached the bathroom.  
  
There, she cried her eyes out.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria, Tomoyo watched Sakura leave with concern. What was that about? That was supposed to be Syaoran, stomping out in jealousy. Eriol tried to recapture her attention with some joke or other, but she ignored him.  
  
"Eriol-kun, I have to go see what's wrong with Sakura-chan." Rising out of her seat, she glanced at Syaroan, seeing him, not glaring at Eriol as she would've expected, but instead looking the direction Sakura had gone with the true concern of a boyfriend. She dismissed that thought. It must be her imagination; after all, they were faking it, right?  
  
Running out of the cafeteria after Sakura, Tomoyo pondered Sakura's strange behavior. Could it be that she was jealous...of her and Eriol? It was unthinkable, but possible. After all, Eriol had given Sakura a beautiful flower on that one day she was really depressed. And he had especially smiled at her the day he arrived.  
  
Tomoyo moaned. All the clues pointed in that direction. Sakura loved Eriol! What was she going to do? She liked Eriol and Syaoran, but she wouldn't get serious with either of them for now. But unless she chose one or the other, they wouldn't stop pursuing her, and that left poor Sakura all alone!  
  
I must do something about this. I can't have Sakura's heart broken. I'll do whatever I must to help her out; even if it means going steady with Syaoran. Having decided this, Tomoyo hastily headed towards the bathrooms, where a depressed Sakura sat sobbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooh, I feel sooooo evil! Mwuahahaha! Poor, misled Tomoyo may just break Sakura's heart! Let me hear the cries of pity and condemnation!  
  
Do you guys think I should make Tomoyo accept Syaoran's offer to go steady? This fic is going in a different direction than I planned, but I like it! The decision is yours. Well, mainly, anyways...if Tomoyo dated Syaroan, it'd be much more interesting!  
  
Well, that's about it! Remember to come back and read the next chappie to find out what Tomoyo's gonna do!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	7. For Sakura's Sake

Ohayo gozaimasu!  
  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews; I'm so happy you like my story! This chappie is for people who hate to see everyone in agony and pain and misery and torment and...ok, I'm done now.  
  
This chappie has a Touya/Sakura moment; what ficcie would be complete without the alarm clock, kaijuu, and stomp? Hehe! ^-^  
  
My least favorite part- the disclaimer...dun dun dun...I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, and unfortunately I never will.  
  
3...2...1...and roll!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After seeing her best friend in such a pitiable state, Tomoyo's heart wrenched, and her decision was made. She would go out with Syaoran, for Sakura's sake. That way, Eriol would be open, and Sakura would get her heart's desire. Knowing Sakura would disagree if she told her, Tomoyo decided to keep it a secret, and act as if Sakura and Syaoran's plan had worked, as if she didn't know about it and was jealous.  
  
Tomoyo resolved to go to Syaoran the next morning, where he always met Sakura under the sakura tree in the park to walk to school. Then, she would ask Syaoran out in front of Sakura, so that she would know Eriol was free. I  
  
Calculating her new plan, Tomoyo decided she would also help set Sakura and Eriol up, because she knew how breathtakingly shy Sakura was with guys...she still remembered Sakura's first crush, and how she couldn't say a word around him. Tomoyo giggled, remembering the past.   
  
Tomoyo didn't realize just how true that was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was very confused at Sakura's behavior. She had never acted like this before; she used to be genki (energetic) all the time. He decided to ask her out to the carnival tomorrow, not only as part of plan "Make Tomoyo Jealous", but also to cheer her up a little. Having decided this, Syaoran felt a lot better about what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Sakura groaned and rolled over on her bed, slapping the alarm clock. "Need...more...sleep......"  
  
As Sakura was snoozing upstairs, Touya and Fujitaka were already at the table, eating a nutritious breakfast of toast and eggs. Hearing the beep of Sakura's alarm clock even from downstairs, they sighed. This was the third time it had sounded, no doubt due to the number of times Sakura had pressed the snooze button. Sakura had so much trouble with sleeping in that she had set her alarm clock volume to an amazing degree, and even so couldn't wake up fully.  
  
Touya glanced at his watch, then covered his ears, counting down in his head.   
  
"HOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The excited scream rang through the house. Touya and Fujitaka both winced, even though Touya had covered his ears. The juice on the table rippled slightly, and several birds could be heard taking flight.  
  
"Kaijuu (monster)," Touya muttered under his breath, though a hint of a smile was seen on his face.  
  
Suddenly, a whirlwind of air rushed towards him at breakneck speed. "Sakura is not a kaijuu!" The whirlwind stomped on Touya's foot, and he jumped up, holding his foot in pain. Sakura appeared in front of him, red with anger.  
  
Touya grumbled. "So the kaijuu can't hear her alarm clock but can hear a whisper several meters away...there's something wrong with that." Touya jumped out of the way as a heavy foot came down again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran waited anxiously for Sakura to arrive. She was almost always late, but they still hadn't discussed their plan for today. Suddenly, he noticed Tomoyo heading his way. He became frantic.   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo's unearthly beauty shone before her. Syaoran gazed at her perfect face, but didn't seem to be as entranced by Tomoyo as usual.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Syaoran didn't feel the fast heartbeat or unexpected blushing he normally felt around Tomoyo. But it was true, it seemed as if Tomoyo had lost her bewitching charm. Or was it Syaoran who had changed?  
  
Tomoyo didn't say anything, just gazed around. "Where is Sakura-chan?" Syaoran was wondering the same thing himself.  
  
"I dunno, maybe she just slept in as usual."  
  
The two didn't talk, both waiting for Sakura. It was as if their relationship with Sakura was the only thing they had in common. "So," Tomoyo said awkwardly. "How have things been for you?"  
  
"Okay." Then there was more silence as the two waited for their best friend.  
  
They were both more than relieved when Sakura finally showed up, panting. "Gomen ne, Syao-kun, I-" Sakura noticed Tomoyo, and her face became unreadable. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sorry If I'm interrupting, I'll leave now."  
  
"Wait," both Syaoran and Tomoyo cried out. Sakura stopped, and turned around.  
  
"Hai (Yes)?"  
  
Tomoyo was really nervous. "Well, eheheheh...I just, uh, wanted you to be witness to my acceptance of Syaoran- kun's offer." Both Sakura and Syaoran froze.  
  
"What...offer?" Sakura asked, although she knew full well.  
  
Tomoyo took a breath, and turned to Syaoran. "I agree to go out with you." Syaoran stood in shock for a moment, then his face broke out into happiness. Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
Tomoyo smiled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Mwuhahaha!!!!!!! I feel sooooo evil!!! I wonder what Sakura will do? I'm sorry to those who pleaded for Tomoyo to not accept Syaoran's proposal, but I promise it'll be S+S in the end!  
  
Yay! Chappie 7 is done. Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Extremely evil? Please review!  
  
Okay, well that's about it!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	8. Comparisons

Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated for several days, I was really busy over the weekend. I actually don't feel like writing now, but I owe it to you guys for being lazy and not updating.  
  
Oh, several people asked me how old the crew is. I was thinking they were around 17; in their junior year at Seijou High.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own nuttin!!!!!!! 'Specially CCS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo halfheartedly in the car. This was what he had always wished for- a romantic date with Tomoyo. It was strange how he felt so...distant around Tomoyo. Like they were friends, not lovers.   
  
Tomoyo glanced curiously at Syaoran. He looked thoughtful, not stuttering and trying to make her happy like she'd thought he'd be on a formal date.  
  
Syaoran had been after her as his girlfriend for three years now, ever since freshman year. After seeing how worked up Syaoran got at casual, friendly dates, she would've thought he'd be stiff and proper.  
  
She muffled a giggle in her silk scarf. After finding out she liked gentlemanly guys, he was obsessed with his manners and appearance. It was sort of nice knowing you had this effect on somebody.  
  
Syaoran pulled to a stop at a fancy, expensive restaurant. This was his first date with Tomoyo, and the start of their relationship. He glanced fondly at Tomoyo, but her sleek, shiny hair seemed to have lost their captivating luster in Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran blinked. Was it just him or did Tomoyo seem more normal now?  
  
He smiled, then shook off the thought. He was just getting closer to Tomoyo. "We're here; Giovanni's." He opened the car door for her and took her arm as she got out.  
  
Tomoyo clapped her hands in delight. The food here was wonderful, and she loved elegant places like this.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her eagerness. In his mind, he thought of Sakura clapping her hands together like that after he took her to the carnival, once. Only, Sakura seemed to be more innocent, even cuter than Tomoyo right now. He should call her about taking her to that carnival.  
  
Syaoran rebuked himself, annoyed.   
  
As Syaoran was thinking these thoughts, the two arrived inside the restaurant, waiting next to the reception counter.  
  
"Reservation, please." The man at the counter, with a slight accent, had a small moustache and wore a fashionable tux with coattails.  
  
"Li." Syaoran barely paid him any attention, still lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Right." The man called to another man, a server. He turned back to the new couple as the man he called came over. "He will be your waiter tonight."  
  
The waiter, a man wearing a tux with a black bowtie, bowed to them gracefully, when Tomoyo noticed something familiar about him.  
  
"E...Eriol-kun?" She said, disbelieving.  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his rival's name stated. "Nani (What)?" He was more surprised than angry. What was Eriol doing here?  
  
Eriol looked surprised, as well. "Tomoyo-san? Syaoran-san? What are you doing here?"  
  
Syaoran got angry. "We're on a date. Of course we are allowed to come here! What are you doing here?"  
  
Eriol smirked in his classy, dignified way. "I work here. Duh? And since when are you guys dating?"  
  
It was Syaoran's turn to smirk. "Since yesterday morning," he told Eriol matter-of-factly. It was strange. Right now, making the king of mysteriousness mad was more interesting than talking with Tomoyo the goddess.   
  
He popped back into reality just in time to see Eriol's eyes practically pop out of his face. Eriol turned, pleading, to Tomoyo. "I thought you said we were going to be dating for a while!"  
  
Tomoyo averted her gaze, a little guilty. "That was just...to pass the time."  
  
Eriol was crestfallen. "You mean...you didn't want to go out with me?" Tomoyo was tempted to say, yes, yes I do want to go out with you, after seeing his sad face and puppy dog eyes. Eriol was handsome and gentlemanly, but Sakura liked him.  
  
Taking Tomoyo's silence for a no, Eriol sighed, and reverted back to being waiter. "Well, come along. Your table is this way." He led the way, obviously disappointed.  
  
Tomoyo watched him, sadly. She did like Eriol a whole lot, but unfortunately, so did Sakura. And she wasn't about to let a guy break up their friendship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After he had dropped Tomoyo off at her humongous mansion, Syaoran sighed in relief. During the whole dinner, Eriol had been especially cold to them. It was somewhat unnerving, having your waiter send icy glares at your back when eating. Tomoyo didn't mind, but he guessed that was because she was used to him.  
  
He started the car and drove off to his apartment. Opening his door, he saw a big mess near the couch and remembered the Marmalade Boy movie he and Sakura watched a few days ago. He still hadn't cleaned up after it. He smiled and shook his head, surveying the damage. A box of Kleenex sat on the couch, and crumpled balls of Kleenex were practically overflowing his small trash bin. Sakura was such a sensitive girl; he thought it was cute the way she cried at little things.  
  
He still remembered the summer of sixth grade.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Syao-kun!"  
  
Syaoran pulled to a stop and looked over his shoulder to see his best friend, Sakura, on the ground, sniffling and crying. They had been racing, him on his bike and her on her rollerblades, when she cried out.  
  
He quickly set down his bike and ran over to her. "Saku-chan! Daijoubu?" He knelt down by her, inspecting her scraped knee.  
  
Sakura nodded, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"You'll be fine, it's just a small scrape." Syaoran pulled her to her feet. Once her tears dried, Syaoran tried to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"Poor, sensitive Sakura," he teased. "Or should I say...preschooler? Or would you prefer crybaby? No one would believe you're a sixth grader!"  
  
Sakura laughed a little as she punched him lightly in the arm, sniffling a little. "Meanie." She pouted at him.  
  
Syaoran grabbed his arm, and twirled around in circles. "I'm...wounded...you got me," he gasped overdramatically. He slowly sunk to the ground, playing dead.  
  
When they arrived at home, no one was sad and both were laughing, despite Sakura's scrape.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Syaoran laughed quietly.   
  
As Syaoran fell asleep, he couldn't help but wonder...after his first date with Tomoyo, why was he still thinking of Sakura?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, I think Syaoran is starting to realize his true feelings...how sweet...*sighs dramatically* You know, I could get used to holding other people's lives in my hand...  
  
I'm expecting next chappie to be really angsty. It's gonna be a reflection on Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo's feelings. I'm sorry to all Eriol lovers, looks like this love triangle mainly deals with S, S, and T.  
  
I didn't actually expect to have Eriol turn up, but he did. Even I was surprised, and I'm the author! It's not everyday you have a writer surprised by her own work, ne?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! I think more Sakura angst is gonna be coming up next chappie, so keep on reading!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	9. Battle and Surrender

Ohayo gozaimasu!  
  
OMG I am soooo sorry I haven't written for so long; a lot of things have been happening lately, including the one uploading problem, and then my dad left for Maryland so I had to help him pack and stuff. Gomen *bows*! *mumbles* Not to mention my laziness...  
  
I've gotten several...er...complaints about the strange formatting, so I'm just gonna revert to no bold or italics, k?  
  
I do not own CSS. Period. End of story. No details. 'Nuff said. That's it. End of discussion. Story closed. No arguments. That's all, folks.  
  
^o^Anywho, here's the ninth chappie! Happy long chapter of angst!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit," Eriol cursed under his breath, so as not to invoke the curiosity of his "sister" and guardian, Akizuki Nakuru. He punched his pillow again, thinking of Tomoyo's angelic, beautiful, GUILTY face.  
  
"That was just to pass the time, my ass!" Eriol was normally a soft- spoken, kind-hearted (in his opinion, not in Syaoran's) gentleman, but this was horrible. He was just told by the girl he loved that she was just using him, in front of his best friend- no, ex-best friend and rival. He punched the pillow again, and getting bored with that, starting muffling his stream of curses into the impeccably washed, once wrinkle-free, 100% cotton pillow.  
  
"I'm positive Syaoran did something to influence her decision, I know Tomoyo wouldn't use such cruel methods just to win over that damn bastard." If Eriol hadn't been bred to be a manly, proper gentleman, he probably would've broke out in tears.   
  
A mischievous grin spread on his face, his eyes gleaming with the thought of a plan. "Li Syaoran, prepare for battle..." But first, he would have to make a slight detour to a familiar violet-haired girl's house.  
  
"I'll have the truth out of you, my dear Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stared straight in front of her, her eyes seeing through her brother's broad frame.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright, kaijuu?" Touya felt her forehead for the hundredth time, seeing that it was normal temperature. He frowned. He had just called Sakura by her absolute worst favorite name in the entire world, and she didn't respond at all, not even snapping out of her trance.  
  
Since Sakura had returned from school, she had been this way; like a walking zombie, ignorant of everything, as if everyone and everything was invisible. He couldn't get her to say what was wrong, and whenever he asked her, she repeated the same thing ("I'll be fine.") over and over again, like a broken record. He didn't really feel good about leaving her at home alone, but he had a really important project due the next day, and he definitely didn't want to fail it.  
  
Touya sighed. Sakura was strong, she could take care of herself, but he had an especially ominous feeling about tonight. "Do you want me to stay home, kaijuu?"  
  
"No," came a dull voice, like lead. "Don't worry about me, I'll just get some peace and quiet." Sakura felt like crying again, like she had been doing all day. She was so stupid, being so sad over Syaoran, but it couldn't be helped. She saw how devoted he was to her, there was no way she could ever get him to love her...  
  
Touya was silent, then ruffled her head. "Alright kaijuu. Take care of yourself. I'll be home at 11:00, the latest, 12:00. Be in bed by nine, 'k?"  
  
Sakura nodded, her head moving on its own. She waited until Touya had stepped out the door, then started upstairs. Ah, yes, she'd be getting a lot of peace and quiet soon...  
  
Moving robotically, Sakura headed towards the bathroom, and opened the cabinets, removing a sharp razor blade from its contents. She really didn't want to do this, but it was the easiest way out. Dimly, she remembered her father's words.  
  
"The easiest way may not always be the best way; the only way to go a straight, honorable path is to know your goal and head straight towards it."  
  
Sakura wanted to have a good cry again, but her tears were all gone now. A slightly sardonic smile graced her face. It was funny how much a guy could affect your life... She almost faltered, knowing that she could not take back her decision once made.  
  
A ghost of uncertainty flittered across her mind. What if Syaoran dumped Tomoyo and then started dating her? What would her family, her friends think? Would Syaoran blame himself?  
  
She didn't know what to think, anymore. It was easier just taking things in, not analyzing them and adding your personal thoughts to them.  
  
Like a sakura tree. Basking in the sunlight, just letting the light filter through, not feeling anything except the sun's warmth. Such a beautiful thing; everyone admired its silky soft pink petals and strong branches. How she wished to be like a tree.  
  
Sakura looked around. Since she was choosing her death, she might as well choose a good place to die. She headed to the sakura tree in the park, bringing along her diary, and her razor blade. She felt her cell phone's weight in her pocket, but didn't bother taking it out.  
  
Something else in her pocket poked her. She reached for it, taking out a pencil. It was an ordinary pencil, but with a loving past. She had kept it as her lucky pencil ever since.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Sakura smiled enthusiastically as Syaoran came in. "Ohayo, Syao-kun!"  
  
He just grinned at her, handing her a small package.  
  
She beamed. "Arigato! Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Chiharu-chan, and Yamazaki- kun are all here. You can go join them in the living room! We just have to wait for Rika-chan and Naoko-chan before we begin."  
  
Syaoran nodded thanks, and went off to the living room.  
  
After her last two friends had arrived, Sakura bounced into the living room. Deciding to open the presents first, Sakura reached for Syaoran's first. Carefully unwrapping the tiny gift, she peered at it, trying to figure out what it was. Finally opened, the gift fell out.  
  
"A pencil?" Sakura stared at the gift her best friend had given her, incredulously. Then, she noticed Syaoran's stare. "Oh," she blushed, embarrassed. "It's just wonderful! It's so...useful. Heh heh..." She hoped she didn't sound rude.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Only the best for you, my dear," he said, mocking a lovestruck young man. Sakura blushed again, this time because of Syaoran.  
  
After opening all her gifts (a new outfit from Tomoyo, plus a gift certificate to a clothing shop, a fantasy book from Naoko, a stuffed animal from Chiharu-chan, a necklace from Rika, a beautiful locket from Eriol, and a craft kit from Rika), she thanked all of them.  
  
Then, Syaoran burst out laughing, as did everyone else. Sakura stared at everyone, confused. What was going on?  
  
Syaoran, still unable to control his laughter, held out an envelope in his hand.  
  
Sakura took it with uncertainty. Curious, she quickly opened up the envelope. "Happy April Fool's Day," she read. "Love, Syaoran. P.S. Here is your real gift!" She looked in the envelope again, and found a fifty dollar bill plus a gift certificate to Giovanni's, the best restaurant in town.  
  
"Thanks, Syao-kun," she said, still shocked, and also grateful. She hugged him tightly, not because he gave her an expensive gift, but because he didn't think she was only worth one pencil.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sighed. She had reached the sakura tree.  
  
Flipping her diary open to a new page, she started writing with her special pencil, about her current situation, about her sadness, her desolation, and her crush on Syaoran of several years. She wrote of her jealousy, and friendship, towards Tomoyo and her love, and frustration at dense Syaoran. She wrote notes to her dad, her brother, her friends. She poured her whole heart and soul into the little white pages of her confidant, writing, and writing. With her writing came the tears she thought she had none left of.  
  
When she finally stopped writing, Sakura stood up under the sakura tree's flowery branches, and looked up, clutching her razor blade tightly.  
  
"Oka-san, if this isn't meant to be, please send me a sign..."  
  
There was silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Cackle Cackle* I am soooo evil! What's Eriol gonna do? Is Sakura gonna die? Is Syoaran STILL gonna be clueless?  
  
Actually, I have NO idea what Eriol-kun is gonna do; in fact, this fic is supposed to end in a couple of chapters but I think it might end up being longer than that. If any of you have good ideas on what to make Eriol do, PLEASE do email me, I have writers block on that part of the ficcie. HELP!!!  
  
Umm...thanks for reading, everyone, I'll try to respond to all of the personal reviews next chappie, Fanfiction.net isn't that good on uploading reviews on the actual website, so some of the newer reviews don't show up.  
  
Well, I guess that's it, so until next chappie (I hope it doesn't take a week like this one did...at least it was long!), ja!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	10. Surprises, Surprises

Konnichiwa, minna-san!  
  
I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated for awhile; let's just say the creative juices are...a little behind schedule.  
  
Erm...thanks for all the supportive reviews, I'm glad I haven't gotten any flames yet...*backs away as readers get an evil gleam* Key word: yet.  
  
Anywho *sweatdrop*; thanks for the reviews! If I missed anybody's review; gomen ne! It's hard to keep track of all the reviews, ne? I don't think I've thanked people for reviews since I uploaded chappie 6, so here goes!  
  
Danille- thanks for your continued support; you're one of the few people who have been reviewing my ficcie the whole time, so domo arigato ^_~! To answer your question (asked a loooooong time ago...heh heh...), the gang is about in their junior year in high school, and I dunno why I use weird punctuation. And please do expect a lot more twists *grins evilly*!  
  
CronoCat- you are the greatest, thanks for giving me so many reviews! You have my undying gratefulness! Thank you very much for your suggestion, I'll take it into consideration. Oh, BTW, thanks for your idea! It's being put to use in this chapppie! And yes, I do have fun being evil...MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Ying- well, so sorry, I guess Syao-kun's just not as perceptive as you are, ne? I, myself would rather appreciate bonking him on the head for his denseness.  
  
Early Morning Dawn- I'm sorry for making it sad, but at least it lives up to its genre's standard. Besides, without any troubles, what kind of boring ficcie would it be, ne? ^-^  
  
Butterfly Star- I like E+T, but I think I'm gonna give 'em some, er, little problems...Heh heh heh...  
  
Meinien- You know, you summed up my feelings to a tee! But if you kill Syao-kun with a hammer, how can he ever get with Sakura? *Sighs dramatically* I guess I'll just have to pair her with Eriol-kun, then...j/k ^.^!  
  
Lunemangelus- I hope you've gotten through the torture well enough to keep reading my ficcie! I've just decided to not even bother with the formatting. It shows up all weird, anyways...  
  
Shadow Elf Sofi- yes, thanks for reminding me...I, pink_hime_sakura, solemnly do swear that the proper thanks and gratification be given to the deserving young Shadow Elf Sofi in recognition of the latter's appreciation for a properly due recognition. And yes, I'm a fanfiction authoress, of course I'm supposed to leave you hanging ^;^!  
  
Demon Ryoko- aw, c'mon, you don't need MY help to be a good fanficcie writer! A comedy reader, huh? I like humor, too, but I suck at writing it...  
  
Jane-chan- *gasp* You've been reading my ficcie since it's been up, and you ONLY REVIEWED ONCE? *In a proper English voice* Scandalous, just scandalous...j/k! Thanks for reviewing, your encouragement is a big help!  
  
Chibi Cherrie- thanks for the praise, I'll update as fast as my creative juices can replenish themselves! *avoids eye contact and mutters* Of course, I'm just trying not to make promises...u.u  
  
Jazzy- yes, I agree I am quote "EVIL EVIL EVIL!" I also agree on your character descriptions of Saku-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Syao-kun. I agree I left a cliffy, and agree to update soon. *half-sarcastic* As soon as I'm finished with replying to ALL these new reviews, though...lol!  
  
Feathers- *scandalized voice of nobility* I am very much offended by your tone with me, young lady...j/k. I'll try to make this chappie good as long as you review, deal ^o^?  
  
Phew! Now that I'm all finished, let the muses sing! *Screechy voices fill the air* T.T() Or not...  
  
CCS is not mine in any way, shape, or form. Don't sue in any way, shape, or form. I do not have money in any way, shape, or form. Capice?  
  
This chapter is dedicated to CronoCat, who came up with an idea used in this chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Resigning herself to the silence surrounding her, Sakura took one last look at her surroundings. The picture was one of tranquility and beauty. It was hard to believe; just a week before, she was happy and innocent. Now? She was on the verge of death. As tears fought to escape once more, Sakura closed her eyes and hardened her resolve, bringing the razor blade up to her delicate wrist...  
  
When suddenly, Pachelbel's Canon sounded, piercing the still air of the park.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, bewildered, finally coming into her senses. It was her cell phone. Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out. Was this a sign that oka-san (mother) had sent her? Numbly, she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket.  
  
"Moshi moshi (Hello), Kinomoto-Sakura desu (this is Sakura Kinomoto)."  
  
Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she heard the voice on the other line, sounding casual and relaxed.  
  
"Syao-kun?" she whispered to herself. She tuned out his voice as he was talking about a carnival. Bitterness welled up in Sakura's chest again, but she forced it down, turning her attention back to Syaoran.  
  
"...and I was thinking about taking you there, you know, as a treat and a thank you for helping me get Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Sakura gasped, almost dropping the phone. Her eyes watered again, but this time they were tears of joy. Syaoran cared about her enough to take her to a carnival! He still hadn't forgotten her; she still had a chance...  
  
All her swirling emotions and thoughts suddenly disappeared, and her spirits dulled. Of course Syaoran was only taking her as a friend. Actually, it was worse than that...he was taking her like he was paying her for faking the part of his girlfriend.   
  
This decided, Sakura put on a fake, cheery voice. "Sure, Syao-kun! I'd love that!" She glanced down at her pink watch, eyes almost popping out. "Uh, listen, Syao-kun," she said nervously. "I've gotta go, talk to ya tomorrow!"  
  
She quickly stuffed her cell back into her pocket, and, grabbing her stuff, began to run towards her house. Touya would be so worried if she wasn't home when he arrived.  
  
Heart beating, lungs pumping, Sakura ran her record time back to her house. Closing the door behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew...safe."  
  
After changing into her pajamas, Sakura reflected on her day. I can't believe I almost killed myself...me, the ever-optimistic innocent girl... Sakura still felt the emotions that had almost pushed her over the edge, but she now had one thing on her side; hope.  
  
"Maybe I can still get Syao-kun back without hurting Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
By the time Touya came in the house a few minutes later, Sakura was already sleeping peacefully, no traces of anguish and torment anywhere.  
  
"Kaijuu," Touya whispered fondly as he checked on his little monster, unaware of her suffering, just glad she was alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo glanced at the ringing phone, an annoyed look on her face. She picked up the phone, her exasperation clearly evident in her voice.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo desu."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you can't-"  
  
She groaned, and slammed the phone down for the fourteenth time. That Eriol, why did he have to be so persistent? True, she did like that about him, but not when he was doing so against her!  
  
Settling back into her bed and flipping her math book over again, she continued to read, her patience now wearing thin.  
  
After a few minutes, when Eriol still hadn't called back, Tomoyo began to relax and fell into her studying mode again, her brow wrinkled slightly, in concentration, when suddenly...  
  
DING DONG  
  
Tomoyo got up off her bed, sighing in defeat. It was obvious Eriol wasn't going to give up, so she headed down the grand staircase as she heard her maid leading him towards the guest room. If she couldn't ignore him, she would fool him instead.  
  
When they had both sat down and were served a cup of tea and were given total privacy, Eriol smiled at her.  
  
"So, dearest Tomoyo-chan," he began, only to be cut off by Tomoyo.  
  
"I told you not to call me that," she said snappishly.  
  
"Ah, gomen ne (sorry) then, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol continued on talking as smoothly as if he was never interrupted. "I have come to discuss a matter of great importance."  
  
Tomoyo smirked. So he was being formal, was he? Well, fight fire with fire. "Of course, Hirizigawa-san. If you would please state this matter with haste?"  
  
Eriol flinched slightly at the unfamiliarity and coldness of which she addressed him, but continued on, nevertheless. "I am afraid someone has stolen one of my dearest treasures; I am hoping to recover it soon, and hope to find out from you what exactly inspired this crime."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes flashed. She had definitely understood the meaning hidden beneath the words. He made her sound like one of his...possessions. "Oh, of course, that is, if I may possibly be of any help," Tomoyo gushed with sickeningly sweet tones, continuing the charade. "Could you perchance inform me of this...treasure you are seeking?"  
  
Eriol's eyes met hers, and the longing in them almost made her want to run into his arms, and tell him it was all a hoax.  
  
"A flower," he breathed, looking away. "A beautiful flower, the most beautiful flower in all the world. It is one of a kind, and I care so much for it. If I cannot recover this plum blossom, I'm afraid I will be pining all my life. Somebody stole this flower from me, with cunning and deception. I know not how, but I do know that my flower would never betray me."  
  
Eriol turned his eyes, filled with sadness and yearning, upon Tomoyo's face. Dropping all pretense, he took her hands in his. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan, I love you! You may not have taken our relationship seriously, but I did! Please reconsider. Come back to me, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo flushed and pulled her hands away. Her heart was racing and her emotions, once bottled up with the promise of Sakura's happiness, were swirling inside her. She knew Eriol liked her, but she didn't know it was to this degree. He had never shown a passionate side before; that was more like Syaoran, but always kept a cool, complacent mask.  
  
"I...I," Tomoyo stuttered. "You don't understand, Eriol-kun! You think I like this?" All of a sudden, Tomoyo's thoughts and feelings came racing out of her mouth, an unstoppable torrent.  
  
"This is all for Sakura-chan. She means so much to me, she was like the sister I never had. My father, dead before I got to know him, my mother, always away on business trips and meetings, no siblings to play with, don't you see; I was always alone! Sakura-chan was the only one I could depend on, the one who was always there for me!"  
  
Tomoyo hiccupped as the tears started to flow from her normally composed face. Eriol pulled her closer, and she rested her face in the crook of his shoulder. She continued her rant, seeming to have nothing to do with the previous topic.  
  
"Since we were little, whatever I wanted, Sakura helped me get, whenever there was only one swing or one Popsicle in the ice cream truck, she would always give it to me! She's always so giving, so caring, why shouldn't I help her out? This time it's the same! Only, Eriol-kun, you're the swing! You're the Popsicle! She's been letting me have you this whole time, she's been sacrificing her own wants for mine! I'm letting her have what she deserves for once, what she wants!"  
  
By now, Eriol was shocked by the turn of events. Sakura liked him? He would've never guessed; he always thought of her as just a good friend. Eriol felt slightly hurt that Tomoyo assumed she could just pass him on to someone else without asking his opinion, but continued to comfort Tomoyo as she continued her story.  
  
"Every time I see her unhappy, it's like I'm feeling that too! We are closer than most sisters, and I hate to see her so depressed. Haven't you noticed how she's getting paler every day?" Tomoyo didn't wait for his answer, but kept speaking. "She's lovesick, Eriol-kun, and even though I love you, I won't fight her for you!" Tomoyo gasped at her admission. Even she was surprised at what she had said.  
  
Eriol, ten times more shocked than Tomoyo, sat frozen as Tomoyo wept the rest of her tears, then started opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  
  
"To...Tomoyo-chan..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. He never realized she had kept all these emotions locked up inside her. He hugged her to him, bursting with happiness. She loved him! Tomoyo loved him!  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, teary-eyed. "But don't you realize what this means, Eriol-kun? You and I can never date each other again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew! Long chappie; I'm proud of myself! Yay ^_~!  
  
*Starts ducking as people throw tomatoes and pies at her* Oh, err...sorry about the extreme angst in this chapter, though...heh heh...yeah, I know I'm evil.  
  
So, what will Eriol and Tomoyo do? What will happen at the carnival? Will Syaoran's feelings towards Sakura grow strong enough to save her from depression? Why am I asking stupid questions?  
  
Well, review; the more reviews, the faster I update (-_-() no, that's NOT blackmail...)!  
  
Oh, and I'm thinking of writing ANOTHER new ficcie; something called "Follow your dreams".  
  
It's about Sakura, who's been dreaming of a certain amber-eyed boy since childhood. They have grown up together in their dreams. But when Sakura actually finds him, he's a lot different. He'd colder, meaner, and heartless.  
  
What do you think? A possibility? Or a heap of trash? Reply please!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	11. Double Date?

Ohayo gozaimasu!  
  
Long time no write, ne? Sorry I've been taking longer to update; summer has officially reached its "not so boring-ness" period, plus, there was that vacation, wasn't there? Gomen ne, gomen ne!  
  
I don't think I will write "Follow Your Dreams" until after I finish this ficcie; I'm not that good at multi-tasking (is that what you would call it 0.o?). Unless it comes to eating and watching TV ^-^!  
  
I've said it before, I'll say it again; I don't own CCS.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura grinned cheerfully as she gulped down the rest of her orange juice.  
  
"Well, I'm off to school! Bye, 'Tou-chan (nickname for brother)!"  
  
Touya glanced at her warily. When had she ever called him 'Tou-chan? And whatever happened to her gloomy mood? It was impossible to see any traces of her depression yesterday. He smiled secretly. He shouldn't have been so worried about her yesterday, after all, his sister always bounced back all right before.  
  
"Sayonara (Bye), kaijuu (monster)!" Touya looked for a reaction in Sakura, ready to leap aside in case a flying foot came his way. He waited. 3...2...1...Then, he realized the awaited stomp was not going to come. Touya smirked.  
  
"Yes...two times I got away scot-free!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo (hello) Rika-chan!" Sakura grinned at her friend as she flew past. She radiated an air of happiness and bouncy energy.  
  
Astonished, Rika watched her zoom by, wondering what Sakura ate for breakfast that morning, managing an amazed smile and a small wave.  
  
"Chiharu-chan, ohayo!"  
  
"Ohayo..." Chiharu trailed off as Sakura rolled right past her. She, like Rika, stared as Sakura's speedily retreating form, eyes wide.   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Naoko-chan!" Sakura beamed, her smile reaching from ear to ear.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Why so genki today?" Naoko smiled, then realized Sakura had rocketed away. Smiling inwardly, Naoko headed towards Rika and Chiharu, who had already grouped together.  
  
"Wonder what happened?" Chiharu was saying as she approached them.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe she did really well on an exam?"  
  
Chiharu rolled her eyes, laughing at her studious friend. "No, that's not it. School hasn't even started yet...Maybe she finally achieved a secret goal of hers?"  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think that's it."  
  
"Oh, Naoko-chan, ohayo!" Naoko smiled as her friends both greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"Sakura-chan isn't all that stressed out about school, and she's not one to hide things from her friends unless she thinks they would be hurt, especially not her goals. You guys are probably thinking of yourselves, what with Rika, who would love to be a perfect student, and Chiharu, who desperately wants to stop Yamazaki-kun from lying. Yes, Chiharu, we all know about that," Naoko added with a slight smile, as she noticed Chiharu's astonished look.  
  
"Then what do YOU think is the problem?" Rika asked, curious.  
  
"It's definitely because...she finally got a rare, collector's edition of Dragons in the Sky*, Volume VI!!!!" Naoko's glasses gleamed as she thought of how happy she would be to have such a rare fantasy book.  
  
Chiharu and Rika both sweat-dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was still giddy from Syaoran's phone call last night as she approached her best friend, Tomoyo. As she came closer, she began to have some doubts. Would it be alright for her to tell Tomoyo that her boyfriend had asked her out, albeit only a friendly date?  
  
"Sakura-chan, ohayo!" Tomoyo's smiling face popped her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! Ohayo!" Sakura tried to keep her smile from spreading too wide. No matter what she said to Tomoyo, the truth would remain: she was going out with Syaoran to the carnival!  
  
As Sakura tried to keep herself from smiling, Tomoyo tried to keep her smile pasted on. Remembering last night's happenings, where she revealed everything to Eriol, she wanted to cry. Eriol had said he loved her. Before, she was unsure of who she loved, but now the answer was clear. She loved Eriol, not Syaoran. But no matter what, she would always be on Sakura's side, even against her own emotions.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, accidentally letting her smile slip. Sakura was babbling on about going to some carnival or other with Syaoran.   
  
Sakura stopped talking as she gazed into Tomoyo's face. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Tomoyo looked melancholy, as if she were about to cry. Sakura berated herself. She was now also in turmoil. What could she do? She didn't want to make Tomoyo unhappy, but she knew she'd go crazy if she saw Tomoyo and Syaoran together.  
  
The school bell rang, making both girls start, then smile at each other falsely. Unbeknownst to both of them, they were both thinking the same thing;   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As class began, Eriol sat, thinking, in his chair.  
  
Recalling last night's revelations, he sighed. So, Sakura loves him? He didn't really think so, but Tomoyo probably knew better than him, anyways. Eriol immediately took back his mean thought, thankful he didn't say it aloud. Eriol didn't know what to do.  
  
"If I don't date Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan would be very angry at me, and there goes my chance with her, but if I do date Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and I wouldn't be able to be together, anyways..." Eriol sighed.  
  
"What's this about dating Sakura-chan?"  
  
Eriol whipped his head around, seeing Syaoran. "Don't you know you shouldn't listen in on other people?"  
  
"Don't you know you shouldn't talk to yourself out loud, in public?" Syaoran teased.  
  
Syaoran was in a strangely good mood today. Probably because he would get to spend some time with his best friend, Sakura. He missed seeing her cute face, especially when she was excited or happy. He missed the way she stuck out her tongue when she was in concentration, the way her laughter rings through the air.  
  
Wait, what was he thinking? He should be missing Tomoyo, and her...her...her beauty? Syaoran was slightly uncomfortable because he was unable to recall his girlfriend's qualities, but he dismissed it. After all, he and Tomoyo had a long time to get to know each other's traits and quirks.  
  
Eriol growled at him, unable to think of a comeback.   
  
Syaoran suddenly had an idea. "Hey, if you're going out with Saku-chan, we should have some double-dates! I mean, Saku-chan and Tomoyo-chan are best friends, and we're pretty good buds, as well."  
  
"Wait," Eriol interrupted, "I'm not dating Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Oh," Syaoran winked at him. "You're still trying to confess, huh? Well, you can confess to her on our double date!"  
  
Eriol tried to say something, but Syaoran continued talking.  
  
"We could go to the carnival together! I was planning on taking Sakura as a thank you for...for helping me out all these years. You and Tomoyo could come too, and we could just make it a double date!" Syaoran wanted to be alone with Sakura, but he was in such a good mood, he wanted to help out Eriol. And he could still spend some time with Sakura, as well.  
  
Eriol was prepared to decline, but then had a thought. "Alright, I'll come."  
  
"Great!" Syaoran smiled, oblivious to everything going on, including Sakura's love for him, Tomoyo's love for Eriol and needless consideration for Sakura, and Eriol's emotional restraints.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I made up this name, but if it actually is the name of a real book, gomen ne! That doesn't belong to me either!  
  
Well, I'll make this author's note short, so I can update sooner. Wow, I'm such a slacker, I haven't written for almost 2 weeks!  
  
Okay, no more small talk, I write, you read and review, deal? See ya!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	12. Kids These Days

Ohayo!  
  
Well, chappie 13 is up, so enjoy!  
  
Terada/Rika fluff coming up!  
  
Ugga no own CCS. Ugga no own anything...bwahahaha!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terada-sensei (teacher) sighed. What was it with kids today, anyways? He wished all kids could be as mature as Rika. He winced as he remembered the painful experience last class period.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san (Good morning, everyone)!"  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Terada-sensei...(Good morning, Mr. Terada)" As usual, the class sounded bored out of their wits. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.  
  
"Well, class, let's turn to yesterday's math homework. Kinomoto-san, would you care to share your answers, please?"  
  
Terada-sensei waited for a while, then, not seeing any movement at all from Sakura, who was looking out the window, sighed, and tried again.  
  
"Kinomoto-san? Please get out your math homework..." Not seeing any more response than he did the first time, Terada-sensei, frustrated, walked up to Sakura's desk.  
  
"KINOMOTO-SAN! Math, please!!!" Amazing; still no response from the auburn-haired girl. Terada-sensei considered on calling someone else, but he was supposed to teach the students, not ignore them.  
  
He walked directly up behind her, and tapped her shoulder with his yardstick. "KINOMOTO-SAN!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura shrieked and looked up at him, startled, then flushed a bright red. Snickers could be heard all across the classroom. "G...gomen ne (Sorry), Terada-sensei..." She bowed her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Would you care to share with us what exactly was more important to you than a good education?"  
  
"Hoe (Sakura's original expressions of confusion)???"  
  
Terada-sensei sighed and rubbed his head. "I said, please tell the class what you were so interested in back there!"  
  
"Oh...um...I...I..."   
  
"I...I was marveling at...um...how the sky is blue!" Sakura smiled sweetly, crossing her fingers behind her back, hoping he would buy it. Everyone laughed at her stupid excuse, wondering if Terada-sensei would be tricked.  
  
Terada-sensei, of course, was not a fool. He knew a bad lie when he heard one. But, he was also not a bad man. "Alright, Kinomoto. Please read out your math answers."  
  
Sakura fidgeted a little, then replied in a tiny voice, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't do mine..." Everyone broke out in laughs again. "I'll make it up, I promise!!!" Tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes  
  
Terada-sensei noticed her distress and sighed, moving on. "Alright, Kinomoto. Turn it in to me tomorrow."  
  
"Arigato, Terada-sensei..."  
  
Terada-sensei turned to Tomoyo. "Okay, then, Daidouji-san, I trust that you finished your homework?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. She got out her sheet of scented paper and started reading off the answers, when suddenly...she stopped.  
  
"Well, Daidouji-san? Why stop? All your answers were correct so far. Go on."  
  
Tomoyo, for some reason, lowered her head like Sakura, and blushed. "Um...gomen ne, sensei, I didn't finish..."   
  
"Didn't finish?" Terada-sensei was incredulous that Tomoyo didn't finish her homework. After all, she was a straight "A" student! But remembering the incident with Sakura, Terada-sensei sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright, you turn it in tomorrow, as well."  
  
"Arigato, sensei..."  
  
"Is there anyone who DID do their homework?" Nobody raised their hand, not wanting to make a fool of themselves in front of the class like Sakura and Tomoyo did. Then, Rika's hand shot up.  
  
"Rik- I mean, Sasaki-san? You did your homework?"  
  
Rika nodded, a blush spreading across her face. "Um...should I begin now?"  
  
Terada-sensei listened as she read her answers, her melodic voice soothing his headache, her sweet smile, even when talking, the way her silky hair framed her delicate face...who wouldn't fall in love with an angel like that? Absentmindedly listening to Rika's answers, not really paying attention, he took in all of Rika's sweetness and beauty. When suddenly...  
  
"Um...Terada-sensei? I'm finished..."  
  
The class tried to smother their laughs, and Terada-sensei's ears turned a bright red. She must've finished quite a while ago. Of course. He was teaching a class; now was not a time to be admiring beauty...  
  
But these kids didn't have any respect for him at all, did they? Laughing at their teacher like that...The only ones not laughing were Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Rika. Eriol seemed to be deep in thought, like Sakura and Tomoyo, who were still burning a bright red.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Terada-sensei sighed, massaging his temples, when he suddenly heard a timid voice. Looking down, surprised, he saw Rika.  
  
"Oh, Rika-chan...What are you here for?"  
  
"Um...I'm sorry about what happened in class."  
  
He felt as if all his stress was melted away. He was warmed by Rika's kind thoughts. "It's alright, Rika, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been daydreaming back there. I'm not much better than Kinomoto-san, now, am I?" He smiled kindly at the angel.  
  
"Oh, no no no!" Rika answered, loudly and earnestly. "I'm sure you were thinking of very important matters..."  
  
"Well, thank you for coming here to see me, you'd better hurry off to lunch now."  
  
"Terada-sensei? If you wouldn't mind much, I made a lunch for you..." Rika held out a boxed lunch, covered with a cloth with embroidered flowers on it. "I made the cloth for you, too..."  
  
Terada's eyes lit up. Rika was extremely good at cooking, and her food tasted wonderful. "Alright, that would be great. Since I'm eating your hand-made lunch, let's eat together, alright?" He knew it was extremely risky, for a teacher to be seen with a student outside of educational purposes, but they could always say he was tutoring her. "Thank you for spending so much time on this...the cloth is beautiful."  
  
Terada-sensei tucked Rika's hair behind her ears, and whispered to her. "Thank you, my angel." Rika blushed a bright red, but didn't reply, instead, she sat herself beside Terada-sensei and opened his food container for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, sorry, that was sorta a useless chapter.but I thought I owed it to Rika-chan to write her some fluff, too!  
  
Besides, I need to stretch out a chapter for stuff other than the plot! I promise, though, it'll be about Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol next chappie!  
  
Well, thanks for reading, please review, too!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


	13. Kids These Days

Ohayo!  
  
Well, chappie 13 is up, so enjoy!  
  
Terada/Rika fluff coming up!  
  
Ugga no own CCS. Ugga no own anything...bwahahaha!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terada-sensei (teacher) sighed. What was it with kids today, anyways? He wished all kids could be as mature as Rika. He winced as he remembered the painful experience last class period.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san (Good morning, everyone)!"  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Terada-sensei..." As usual, the class sounded bored out of their wits. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.  
  
"Well, class, let's turn to yesterday's math homework. Kinomoto-san, would you care to share your answers, please?"  
  
Terada-sensei waited for a while, then, not seeing any movement at all from Sakura, who was looking out the window, sighed, and tried again.  
  
"Kinomoto-san? Please get out your math homework..." Not seeing any more response than he did the first time, Terada-sense, frustrated, walked up to Sakura's desk.  
  
"KINOMOTO-SAN! Math, please!!!" Amazing; still no response from the auburn-haired girl. Terada-sensei considered on calling someone else, but he was supposed to teach the students, not ignore them.  
  
He walked directly up behind her, and tapped her shoulder with his yardstick. "KINOMOTO-SAN!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura shrieked and looked up at him, startled, then flushed a bright red. Snickers could be heard all across the classroom. "G...gomen ne (Sorry), Terada-sensei..." She bowed her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Would you care to share with us what exactly was more important to you than a good education?"  
  
"Hoe (Sakura's original expressions of confusion)???"  
  
Terada-sensei sighed and rubbed his head. "I said, please tell the class what you were so interested in back there!"  
  
"Oh...um...I...I..."   
  
"I...I was marveling at...um...how the sky is blue!" Sakura smiled sweetly, crossing her fingers behind her back, hoping he would buy it. Everyone laughed at her stupid excuse, wondering if Terada-sensei would be tricked.  
  
Terada-sensei, of course, was not a fool. He knew a bad lie when he heard one. But, he was also not a bad man. "Alright, Kinomoto. Please read out your math answers."  
  
Sakura fidgeted a little, then replied in a tiny voice, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't do mine..." Everyone broke out in laughs again. "I'll make it up, I promise!!!" Tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes  
  
Terada-sensei noticed her distress and sighed, moving on. "Alright, Kinomoto. Turn it in to me tomorrow."  
  
"Arigato, Terada-sensei..."  
  
Terada-sensei turned to Tomoyo. "Okay, then, Daidouji-san, I trust that you finished your homework?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. She got out her sheet of scented paper and started reading off the answers, when suddenly...she stopped.  
  
"Well, Daidouji-san? Why stop? All your answers were correct so far. Go on."  
  
Tomoyo, for some reason, lowered her head like Sakura, and blushed. "Um...gomen ne, sensei, I didn't finish..."   
  
"Didn't finish?" Terada-sensei was incredulous that Tomoyo didn't finish her homework. After all, she was a straight "A" student! But remembering the incident with Sakura, Terada-sensei sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright, you turn it in tomorrow, as well."  
  
"Arigato, sensei..."  
  
"Is there anyone who DID do their homework?" Nobody raised their hand, not wanting to make a fool of themselves in front of the class like Sakura and Tomoyo did. Then, Rika's hand shot up.  
  
"Rik- I mean, Sasaki-san? You did your homework?"  
  
Rika nodded, a blush spreading across her face. "Um...should I begin now?"  
  
Terada-sensei listened as she read her answers, her melodic voice soothing his headache, her sweet smile, even when talking, the way her silky hair framed her delicate face...who wouldn't fall in love with an angel like that? Absentmindedly listening to Rika's answers, not really paying attention, he took in all of Rika's sweetness and beauty. When suddenly...  
  
"Um...Terada-sensei? I'm finished..."  
  
The class tried to smother their laughs, and Terada-sensei's ears turned a bright red. She must've finished quite a while ago. Of course. He was teaching a class; now was not a time to be admiring beauty...  
  
But these kids didn't have any respect for him at all, did they? Laughing at their teacher like that...The only ones not laughing were Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Rika. Eriol seemed to be deep in thought, like Sakura and Tomoyo, who were still burning a bright red.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Terada-sensei sighed, massaging his temples, when he suddenly heard a timid voice. Looking down, surprised, he saw Rika.  
  
"Oh, Rika-chan...What are you here for?"  
  
"Um...I'm sorry about what happened in class."  
  
He felt as if all his stress was melted away. He was warmed by Rika's kind thoughts. "It's alright, Rika, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been daydreaming back there. I'm not much better than Kinomoto-san, now, am I?" He smiled kindly at the angel.  
  
"Oh, no no no!" Rika answered, loudly and earnestly. "I'm sure you were thinking of very important matters..."  
  
"Well, thank you for coming here to see me, you'd better hurry off to lunch now."  
  
"Terada-sensei? If you wouldn't mind much, I made a lunch for you..." Rika held out a boxed lunch, covered with a cloth with embroidered flowers on it. "I made the cloth for you, too..."  
  
Terada's eyes lit up. Rika was extremely good at cooking, and her food tasted wonderful. "Alright, that would be great. Since I'm eating your hand-made lunch, let's eat together, alright?" He knew it was extremely risky, for a teacher to be seen with a student outside of educational purposes, but they could always say he was tutoring her. "Thank you for spending so much time on this...the cloth is beautiful."  
  
Terada-sensei tucked Rika's hair behind her ears, and whispered to her. "Thank you, my angel." Rika blushed a bright red, but didn't reply, instead, she sat herself beside Terada-sensei and opened his food container for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, sorry, that was sorta a useless chapter.but I thought I owed it to Rika-chan to write her some fluff, too!  
  
Besides, I need to stretch out a chapter for stuff other than the plot! I promise, though, it'll be about Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol next chappie!  
  
Well, thanks for reading, please review, too!  
  
Pink_hime_sakura 


End file.
